Someday We'll Know
by Monica121
Summary: Repost. She feel in fell in love with the imfamous prankster, and he broke her heart. Now she's back, and he'll do anything to get her to forgive him. Is she determind to let him go? xCurrently being rewritten, sorry for the delayx
1. Prologue

Hello Everyone! This is my third story, but my first of this pairing! I hope you all read and review, and I hope you all enjoy it! This is the prologue. It's going to keep switching Point of View, but I think it's fairly easy to distinguish where. If anyone is confused, please feel free to email me!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. Everything (excluding the plot) belongs to J.K. Rowling.

/0/

She had done the one thing she had said she would never do. She ran away. She had run away from everything: from her family, her friends… and from him. She shouldn't be, but she was doing the thing that just hurt her more. She was thinking about him. They would have been together three years, to the day, if everything had happened how it should've. But unfortunately for her, she had fallen in love with someone who just couldn't love her back.

She had fallen in love with someone who would continue to hurt her. And they would keep on hurting her until she sought closure.

'Why am I such a coward?' She thought to herself. She knew if she wasn't so cowardly, she would be over it and happy by now.

She had been driving around for hours. Even here, even in another country, two years later, the jerk was driving her crazy!

/0/

Two years. Two bloody years since he had lost the love of his life. And all because he had been an idiot. If he hadn't been so unsure of himself…

And now, she was completely gone. She had disappeared from everyone's life. She hadn't spoken to any of them. Not Harry, not Ron, not even Ginny. He was too scared to call her parents. He could guess how that would go. Because of him, she had moved to another country. Screw that, another _continent! _They must be furious with him.

'Geez, Hermione. If only that promotion had come earlier! We would have still been together, so you would have turned it down, and then… and then you wouldn't have disappeared.'

Was he destined to live life alone, forever? Did you get one chance? One chance at love? If you screw that chance up as bad as he had, was that it?

/0/

Why? Why was she holding on to the past? Now she needed to be strong. She couldn't do that if she was always thinking about him.

Stupid prankster! Why couldn't he just grow up? They had never been meant for each other. She had been the bookworm, the know-it-all. And him? He was the annoying prankster that could never be serious. Grant it, he was a gorgeous prankster who had told her they would be together forever. Before, she had found it to be the sweetest thing in the world. And now? Now it just made him a liar.

'Together forever, yeah right. He couldn't even keep his act together for a year,' Hermione thought bitterly. She looked at the clock. It was 10 a.m., which meant over in London, where she and the git had shared an apartment, it was 6 p.m. She looked at her cell phone, which had the date on the front display. It was Sunday. If things were how they had been when she left, he would be at someone's, normally either at the burrow, or at Ron and Luna's or Harry and Ginny's, house.

Did any of them even remember her? Did any of them even care?

Why? What was so wrong about them being together? Why weren't they meant for each other, like it had seemed at first?

/0/

Stupid radio. After Hermione left, he had taken to doing the things she had loved. Hermione had loved sitting with him, in his arms, listening to the radio. He would often just sit listening to her favorite station, after she left. Normally it calmed him. Not today. Stupid radio just _had _to be playing Mione's favorite song on their anniversary. He wanted to turn it off, he really did, but his fingers wouldn't listen to his brain.

The song was a duet by some people he didn't know, but he knew it was Hermione's favorite. It had been in some movie, also Hermione's favorite, that one that had made her cry… The girl who sang the song, starred in the movie. It had obviously been too long! He couldn't even remember the title anymore. Weird thing was, now, so many years after she had told him, _her _song fit _his _feelings.

His mother had called earlier. Something about everyone going to Harry and Ginny's flat for supper. There had also been something in that message about how he hadn't gone for a long time—a very long time.

Try two years? He had rarely even seen them since she had left. Apparently _everyone _was worried about him. His mother had probably exaggerated a bit. She knew he wouldn't go over to one of their houses for Sunday dinner without her. He would feel awkward around Ron and Harry. He had suspicions that they were nowhere near forgiving him for 'chasing Mione away.' Of course, he didn't see them enough to know for sure.

/0/

Why was she so surprised? He was a prankster. Always would be. Why had she expected him to all of a sudden get serious when it came to their relationship? She needed to get her mind off of him.

She turned on her car radio, which she had bewitched to play her favorite stations from London. Then she heard it. Her favorite song in the whole world. Often, after the breakup, she would avoid listening to it. It reminded her too much of him. This had been the first song they danced to. This song had been playing when he told her he loved her. And then, this song had been playing _that day. _

For some reason, her hand would not move to turn off the radio. It was like something in her head was forcing her to hear the song through. Like somehow it would help her get over it. It was her, facing her fears. Except, now, her fears were of _him _and of letting go of her past with him.

If she let him go now, that would be it. They would really be done. Is that what she wanted?

/0/

Stupid, stupid song. Why couldn't he bring himself to turn it off? This song only brought bad memories… Okay, maybe that isn't completely true… It just brought back memories that hurt to think about.

This song… it had been playing on so many occasions: their first date, their first kiss, their first dance… _that day. _

He knew they were made for each other. Why had he screwed it up? Why had he been afraid? He should have realized what that feeling was every time he saw her. The feeling that made his stomach lunge every time she smiled. The fact that she could make him smile whenever her eyes got that mischievous glint. The way her hair would subtly fall into her eyes and he would have to stop himself from brushing his fingers through it. That feeling he got that could only have meant one thing; he was in love.

/0/

Stupid song was like a mirror image of her relationship. Except, she obviously didn't go to the end of the rainbow, but rather the city of Chicago. How many questions had run through her head tonight? Too many to count. And all of them, they had all been about _him. _

Darn it Weasley! Hermione Granger had never been a coward. She had seen a lot of shit in her lifetime, and she had never once run. She had been with Harry and Ron all the way to the end during that epic battle, roughly six years ago. Did he know what he did to her? Did he know what he turned her into? He had turned her into a runaway. She had fled to a different country, a different _continent _because of him! Why couldn't he just vanish from her memory all together?

No, she would never think like that. She knew what she had with _him_ she would probably never have again. She knew they brought out the best in each other. He got her to show the world her humorous side, and she taught him how to bring out his intellectual side a bit more. She didn't want him to vanish. If he did, a part of her would vanish too.

Of all those questions, the most important one, go figure, was the most difficult to solve. What _really_ happened to them?

/0/

So many bloody questions. And not a single answer for them. Not a single one. What was so bloody wrong about them being together? He knew for a fact that they belonged together. It had only taken a week of him moping after Hermione had left to figure it out.

Moped? Yes, he had done some hard-core moping. His twin, his brothers, his sister, his mum, his dad, they were all worried sick about him that month. Apparently, according to them, that week he wouldn't talk to anyone, he hardly ate, and even now, he rarely did anything but tend to the shop.

He didn't remember any of this. Everything that happened after Ron told him Hermione had left was a blur. All he knew was that Hermione, with the mischievous eye glint, and beautiful hair, and wonderful laugh—she had the prettiest laugh he had ever heard—had left the country. She had taken some research job in some Muggle city.

/0/

Why did she still love him? It had been two years. She had to forget. She must heal her emotional wounds. 'Geez… listen to me. 'Emotional Wounds?' You've turned me into some coward sap.'

He made her hate sappy love stories. They had become 'fake' in her eyes, and it was all thanks to him. After the split, she lost faith in love and long term relationships. Sure, she dated. But that was rarely and far between. And only when her friends made her.

She needed to forget about him. That was the bottom line. Dammit, where was her phone?

/0/

He had to find her. She needed to come home. He needed her. He would prove it to her.

Fred stared at the radio while the song ended. 'Where are you?'

/0/

And that is chapter one. I hope you all liked it! It was my first attempt at Fred/Mione. I should have the next chapter soon!

This story was taken down and I am pretty upset because I lost allll of my reviews, all 300 of them, so I'm hoping you will all review again!

Hey! This is an 05/07/05 edit. I had to repost this and take out the lyrics because I just became aware of a FF policy that I didn't know about. Sorry if it seems a bit choppy because the lyrics were missing… Where the /0/ are, there used to be lyrics...

This is a 11/05/2006 edit: I took a huge break, and to get back into the mode of the story, I went through and edited this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

Please Review!

Love,

Monica


	2. The First

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are great!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. -Monica notices all reviewers giving her dirty looks for bad grammar- Fine! Sigh…. I don't own _anything_…

Okay, so now that I have you all wondering about the story, I will explain some things. This whole chapter will be flashbacks.

**A First**

Fred had never been so nervous. His palms were sweating, his hands were shaking, and his head was spinning. He was going to do it. He would do it tonight. She had to know.

A few rooms down, Ginny Weasley was gushing about a certain Harry Potter, to her best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Can you believe it Hermione? He asked me! He _actually_ asked me!" Hermione glanced at Ginny, giving her a look that clearly read, 'You're insane.'

"Uh… Gin? He just asked you to pass the potatoes…" Ginny looked at her incredulously.

_"Just_ asked me to pass the potatoes? _Just _asked me to pass the potatoes! If that's all he wanted he could have asked you! You were sitting right next to him too!"

Hermione didn't have the heart to tell Ginny that, while Hermione had also been sitting next to Harry, it wouldn't have made sense for Harry to ask Hermione to pass the potatoes, as Ginny was on the side closer to said potatoes.

"Yes, of course Ginny. Why didn't I think of it _that _way?" Hermione sighed. During this last summer at the Burrow, Ginny's crush on the Boy-Who-Lived had come back, just as strong, possibly stronger, than before. It was the winter after seventh year, mid-December. Harry had defeated Voldemort at the end of their final year at Hogwarts. The three of them—Ron, Harry, and Hermione—had decided they would hold a 'month long holiday party' at the Burrow.

While Ginny had been falling in love with Harry—again—Hermione had been busy falling for a certain Weasley. And it wasn't Ron. It would appear that Miss-Straight and Narrow, rarely breaks the rules, has an almost perfect record, Hermione Granger, had accidentally fallen for one half of the terrible two-some. Yup, Hermione Granger had fallen for one of the Weasley twins.

But it wasn't just a random twin. No, this twin, over the past seven months, had become one of her best friends. She was crazy about the one and only Fred Weasley. It was just like BAM! 'I like Fred!' No, no, no. It was slower, more gradual, and much more pleasant than _that_. During the war, which had lasted a few weeks, Hermione had been badly injured. The Death Eaters went after her straight away because… well… she was a Muggle-born. She had been rendered unconscious, and was in the hospital wing for a week. She awoke to find she was not alone. Fred, who had also been severely injured, had kept her company, and would keep her company until they could both leave. Sitting in a room for a week with nothing to do and really brought them closer together. Sometimes they would sit and talk for hours. Hermione had been amazed at how witty and intellectual he was.

Unbeknownst to her, Fred was dumbfounded at how much fun talking to her was. It was never boring, and they could hold a conversation really well. They talked about everything: stereotypes, the joke shop, the war, what they would do after the war, Hermione's adventures, Fred's pranks, their likes, dislikes, and everything in-between! Then, after they got out, Fred would stay with her and make sure she was safe.

"You can't stay in the hospital wing without me! You'll drive yourself mad! It just makes it easier on both of us if I keep an eye on you," he would often joke, giving her his famous lopsided grin.

Hermione had never told him, but she was glad he stayed with her like that, and not just for 'protection.' He could get her to smile, even in the darkest times of war. She remembered what Fred had told her about what Harry had said to George and him about everyone needing a laugh. She definitely agreed.

Then, when all was said and done, after Harry vanquished Voldemort and after graduation, the trio, as well as the other members of the Weasley Clan, retired to the Burrow for a well earned break.

Fred and Hermione's friendship had grown immensely. They each began to secretly develop feelings for the other.

"Mione? Mione? Mione! Are you paying attention to me?" Ginny said, waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Oh… Sorry, Ginny. Guess I kind of spaced out there."

Ginny smiled slyly. "Yes, you _have _been doing that a lot lately. So, who is he? Oh my gosh! It's my brother isn't it?" Ginny shrieked.

"No—" Hermione started but was interrupted with:

"Oh my god it is! Ron will be ecstatic!" Ginny cried.

"No, Gin, you've got the wrong idea." Hermione whispered. "I've told you before, Ron and I aren't like that. We won't _ever_ be like that. He doesn't feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about him." Ginny looked at her in disbelief.

"Right it's not." She said, sarcasm very clear. "Then who is it?" Just then, someone knocked on Ginny's door. Ginny sighed. "Don't think this conversation is over." She said to Hermione, and then "Come in."

Fred walked in the door. "Gin, is it okay if I borrow Mione for a sec? I need her help."

Ginny sighed again. "Fred your timing is terrible. I was just about to get Mione to tell me who she—"

Hermione interrupted. "Never mind _that_. Sure Fred, I'll help. Let's go." Hermione walk out of the room.

Fred followed her. "What was that about?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing, your sister is being a bit… curious."

"Curious? About what?"

"I told you, _never mind. _It isn't important. Now, what did you need help with?"

"Oh, that. Can you come outside with me?"

"Fred, are you _mad_? It's the middle of December! It's freezing out there!"

"Which is why you put on a jacket. Now come with me."

"Fine, but only because I love you so much." At that comment, her heart began beating faster. She had _not _meant it that way. She meant she loved him as a _friend. _She didn't _love _him. She really, really, _really _liked him, but it was too soon in the game to say love.

He looked at her and smiled. He didn't look like he had thought anything of it. "Good. Here, put this on. It is a bit chilly." He said, handing Hermione her coat.

"Thanks." He just smiled and grabbed her hand. Her hand began to tingle the second he did. They stepped outside, only to find the snow cascading down to the ground.

"Okay Fred, what did you need?" She whispered, as if afraid if she talked to loud, the 'snow magic' would disappear.

"Well, Hermione, we've become really, really great friends… and I think… I think… I began… well I began to start to like you. Like you as more than a friend. So… I was just wondering… you know… how you feel?"

Hermione smile could not get any wider. "You know… you're an idiot." Fred's heart shattered into a million pieces… "I can't believe you couldn't tell how I felt. I really, _really _like you."…and then Hermione put it back together.

Fred pulled Hermione to him and gave her a huge hug. In all honesty, he never wanted to let go. "Will you be my girlfriend then?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes."

And they just stood there, for the longest time, hugging. It was almost as if either of them let go, the world around them would come crashing down. Hermione didn't care so much any more if it was freezing. She had all the warmth she needed, with his arms around her.

**The First Date**

A few days after that fateful night in the snow, Hermione and Fred decided it would be best to tell everyone. They'd kept it a secret for a bit, and it was killing both of them. Hermione longed to just run up to Fred and give him a big hug. Fred wanted to pull Hermione into his arms, and just talk to her. Unfortunately, if no one knew about them, they couldn't. At first, they decided to keep it a secret, for the main reason that no one was used to seeing them together. They spent the next few days, acting like friends. Frequently talking, laughing, and sitting with each other, but no lovey dovey stuff yet.

They met a week before Christmas, outside in the snow, like the first night they got together.

"Fred, do you want to tell them tonight? I'm sick of having to sit so far away from you when we do group things, because no one knows about us. I think we've given everyone enough time to adjust. I really, really like you, but I hate only getting to talk to you like this when we're out here."

"Me too. Let's go do it now."

"Now? All right…"

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand, tingly feeling coming back, and pulled her into the kitchen.

George, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were all sitting at the table.

"Mum? George? Ginny? We have something to tell you." Fred smiled at Hermione.

"We're dating." Hermione finished for him. She was positively glowing. "Actually, we've been dating for a bit, a few days, but we wanted to wait to tell you."

"We decided to tell you today, because it would be awkward trying to leave the house for our first date tomorrow without everyone asking where we were going together."

Hermione looked at Fred questioningly. They hadn't talked about a first date yet. Fred just smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Hermione and Fred proceeded to tell everyone else in the house, only to get a few jokes made by Bill and Charlie, who where there for the holidays, congratulations from Mr. Weasley and Harry, and Ron turning a very shocking shade of red. Other than that last bit, they were extremely happy with everyone's reactions.

When they finally got the chance to be alone, Fred and Hermione were sitting on the couch, with her head on his shoulder, and his arm still around her waist.

"Since when is our first date tomorrow?" Hermione inquired.

"Since yesterday." Fred smiled down at her.

"And you were planning on telling me… when?" She said, her eyes shining with good humor.

"When I told everyone else of course." He said laughing.

"So where are we going?" She asked, her warm eyes shining.

"That, my dear girl, is a surprise." He said grinning. She pouted. "Just make sure you look pretty. Well, you always look pretty, but you may want to dress warm."

"Okay."

The next night, Hermione had put on her favorite light blue turtleneck, and some jeans. She had done her hair and actually put on some make-up. According to Ginny, she looked 'exquisite.' But then again, Ginny was just ecstatic that Harry had finally asked her out. 'Maybe the whole potato thing had some merit…' Hermione thought. '…Nah…'

Hermione met Fred downstairs. He was dressed nicely in a dark blue sweater and some jeans. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the kitchen, watching Hermione make her way down the stairs.

"Look at you two! You match and everything! How adorable!" Hermione grinned, and she noticed Fred's cheeks twinge red.

"So where are we going?" She asked him.

"Follow me." Fred grabbed her hand—tingles!—and pulled her outside.

"Fred, it's beautiful…" She gasped.

In the same place where he had finally told her he liked her, he had set up a table and chairs. Next to the table was a stand with a radio on top. He pulled out her chair, and she sat down. The second she was situated, Fred turned on the radio. For some reason, they were getting a Muggle station. Fred went to change it when-

"Oh, Fred, leave it. This is my favorite song!"

"Who is it?"

"Why?"

"Because, if it's your favorite, I want to know."

"Mandy Moore, and Jonathan Foreman. It's called 'Someday We'll Know." I love it. It's a bit sad though. It's in my favorite movie too, and it's a sad movie."

"What movie?" Fred had taken Muggle studies, so knew what movies and CDs where.

"A Walk to Remember." Fred was making sure he remembered these things. He already was planning their second date.

As if by magic, actually, it was magic, but that isn't the point, food appeared on their plates.

"Fred, you picked my favorite! These potatoes are excellent. Who made them?"

Fred, who Hermione had told about the whole potato discussion with Ginny, grinned. "Harry." He said, suppressing a laugh. Hermione giggled.

When they finished eating, Hermione looked up. "Fred, you've been really great. Thanks so much for doing this. I've had an excellent time."

"Me too. Let's go. Tables charmed to clean up, so we don't have to worry about that."

"Okay, let's go inside." Then, she looked a bit confused. "Hey Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I not cold? We've been out here for over and hour."

Fred beamed. "Hermione Granger doesn't know? Well, my dear, I can produce an excellent warming charm." Hermione's eyes got a mischievous glint.

"Fred? I don't think your warming charms are that great. I'm suddenly very cold." She smiled.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to warm you up." He pulled her into his arms, and smiled. "I really like you."

**The First Kiss**

A few days later, Hermione and Fred were on the couch, cuddling. "Mione? You want to do something tonight? Maybe just stay in a watch a movie or something?"

"How could we watch a movie?"

"Well, you know how dad is about Muggle things. Me and George chipped in and bought him a DVD player for his birthday. The shop is doing wonderfully; we have a lot of spending money now." Fred really was starting to lighten Hermione up. She didn't even feel the urge to correct him when he said 'Me and George.'

"That sounds wonderful."

Later that evening, Hermione walked downstairs in her pajamas, ready to watch a movie. Apparently, Fred had been thinking along the same lines, because he was in plaid pajama bottoms, and a white tee shirt.

"Nice pajamas." Fred's lopsided grin appeared. Hermione was wearing her favorite pajamas, the ones with the pink bottoms and the shirt with the pink otter.

"Thank you." She said smiling. "So what are we watching?"

"You'll see." He turned on the video. "Nox," He whispered. Instantly, the lights were out. He sat on the couch and pulled Hermione closer to him.

When the movie started, Hermione squealed. "You remembered! This is my favorite! Thank you!" She kissed him on his cheek. "I don't know if you'll like it…"

"It's okay. I'm sure if you like it, I'll like it. Now watch."

They sat peacefully, Hermione in Fred's arms, watching the movie. Fred wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he rather liked it. It was a bit sad, and it was a girl movie, but it was good.

Suddenly, Hermione's song began playing in the background. "Mione, it's your song." He whispered into her ear. She turned and smiled at him.

It was then when he realized how close their faces were to each other. He could feel her breath on his face. He decided to close the gap. Slowly, their lips touched. At first, he didn't get much of a response, but then she began to react. She kissed him back.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Wow is right," he said back.

And he leaned in and kissed her once more. This time, when he pulled away, she went back to watching the movie. He just sat and watched her. Neither realized how late it was, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The First Dance**

It was now a few days before Christmas, and the Weasley's were preparing for a wedding. Bill and Fleur's wedding, to be exact. Hermione and Fred were going together, which worked out well. Fleur didn't have many friends in England, so she had asked Hermione, Ginny, and a friend from Gringotts to be her bride's maids, and her sister was the maid of honor. So, Fred and Hermione got to walk down the isle together.

The ceremony was beautiful. Hermione was in tears by the end.

After the ceremony, everyone headed back to the Burrow for the reception. Fred and Hermione sat and talked for a while with Harry and Ron. Then the DJ announced it was time for the first dance.

Everyone watched as Fleur and Bill danced slowly, as the sun set behind them. Hermione watched smiling slightly. They looked very good together. She looked up at Fred. Maybe one day, they would be like that.

Hermione and Fred talked for a long time, every once and a while Fred asking her to dance. After her fourth decline, Fred looked up at her a bit hurt.

"Do you not like me anymore Mione?" Fred asked quietly.

"No, Fred, that's not it! I can't… I don't know how to… well I can't dance! There I said it."

Fred's frown quickly turned to a smile. "Is that all? Come on, I'll teach you." Fred pulled Hermione out of her chair, and dragged her onto the dance floor. Oddly enough, what song should begin to play, but Someday We'll Know.

"Hermione, I do believe this song likes us very much." Hermione smiled.

"I do believe so. Now, I'm very nervous. Don't laugh at my poor dancing skills."

Fred leaned down, his breath blowing on her face. "I'll never laugh at you." He said, with all seriousness. With that, he leaned in and kissed her. It was as perfect as that very first kiss, all those nights ago.

He pulled away. "Now, we teach Mione how to dance." Hermione smiled nervously.

"Sounds good."

He brought her closer to him, and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and they began to slow dance.

"Honestly, if you hadn't have said anything, I wouldn't have known you had never danced."

She smiled at him. "I really like you Fred. I'm really lucky to have you as my boyfriend."

"Well, I think I'm the lucky one. You're all I could ask for in a girl." Hermione blushed. This time, she stood on her tip toes, and kissed him. They stayed on the dance floor, kissing well after the song had ended.

**The First I Love You**

Hermione and Fred had been together for three months. Neither of them had ever been happier. Fred was often scared to admit it, but he had fallen in love with Hermione. He hadn't told anyone. He often got close to telling her, but would always decide it was too soon.

Fred had planned everything perfectly for tonight. Tonight was the night he would tell her he loved her. He had it all set up. Harry was making the potatoes, Fred had done the rest of the cooking, Fred had bought the CD yesterday, and he had rented the DVD. He'd practiced his snow charm. Everything would be perfect.

Harry came by at a quarter to six to drop of the potatoes. "I still don't understand why you wanted these."

Fred looked at him, trying not to laugh, "It's… um… well… it is a joke between me and Mione."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, what's the joke?"

Fred grinned. "Well, before you finally courted my dear sister, the night I asked Mione out, you apparently asked Ginny to pass the potatoes. She assumed this was a declaration of your undying love. Which, hey, who wouldn't have thought? I mean, come on! 'Pass the potatoes?' You can just see what a proclamation that is!" He said teasingly.

Harry blushed. "Are you making this up? I do remember asking Gin for the potatoes, but it wasn't a big deal. She wouldn't blow something like that out of proportion. Sure, I liked her at the time, but I wanted some—"

"Harry, would you stop rambling about potatoes please? Hermione will be here in—" He checked his watch. "—ten minutes."

"Oh, right. Have fun. Bye." With that, he apparated out.

Fred turned on the music, lit the candles, set the table and then sat and waited for Hermione. At exactly six o' clock, Hermione apparated in.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey," He answered. The music was still playing softly in the background. It was their unofficial song. It was then that he realized that he couldn't it hold back anymore. It no longer mattered if it was too soon, or if she didn't feel the same way, she just had to know.

He pulled her into his arms, and whispered, ever so softly, "I love you."

Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

/1/

Awww… that's the first time I've gotten to write fluff. The next chapter will be a bit… sad. I'm sure some of you have guessed what's coming. These were the happy memories so the next chapter is _that _day you keep hearing about. The whole potato thing is a joke between me and my friend, so I hope you thought it was as funny as we did.

I hope this contented all of you anxious readers! I know you are all curious as to why Fred and Hermione broke up by now, so keep your eyes pealed for chapter three! I hope this was a long enough update. It was nine typed pages, single spaced!

I promise I will do review responses later. I've been swamped lately... -.-;;

Edited as of 11/05/06.

Keep reviewing!

Love,

Monica


	3. The Last

Yes, I know, I'm a slacker. I was just hoping that I would get more reviews. I know they shouldn't matter, but I was really disappointed when my 300 got erased. :( Well, anyway, I still haven't had time to do responses, but I promise i will...

Disclaimer: Dont own.

/2/

**The Last**

Hermione and Fred had been dating a little over a year. They were best friends… or had been, anyway. Lately, Hermione had been rather worried about Fred. Something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out what.

He acted cold and distant, and they never did any of the things they used to. They were together, in a sense, but they weren't really _together. _She loved him wholeheartedly; everyday that they grew more and more distant, a piece of her heart was shattered.

A few days before Christmas, she was getting ready for her date. She was meeting Fred at his flat, and they were going to dinner. Sometimes she would sit and wonder what happened to the days when she and Fred were just content to be in each other's company. The days when they just sat at home and watched movies. Or he would sit and tease her. In all honesty, she still felt that way. She could still sit and talk to him for hours. She just got the feeling that he didn't.

At a quarter past seven, Hermione apparated out of her flat, into Fred's. She found Fred was still in his room getting ready.

"Hey," she said. She smiled. _Please. _She thought. _Please, let him hug me. Or kiss me. Or tell me he loves me. Something…. Anything. _Her thoughts were left unheard.

He looked at her. "Oh. Hello Hermione." That was another thing that bothered her. He never called her 'Mione' or 'Sweetie' or 'Love' anymore. What was going on with him?

When had this all started? When had he gotten so cold? The change was gradual. Not something she could pinpoint to one specific day. The Weasley's would often joke that out of all the couples: Fred and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, George and Emily, and Ron and Hannah, Fred and Hermione would be the first to marry. It no longer seemed that way.

Sure, Hermione loved Fred fully, and completely, but she got the sense that something was wrong with him. He no longer said I love you. Had he fallen out of love?

She was brought out of her thinking when Fred waved his hand in front of her face, seemingly exasperated. "Hermione! I said 'Are you ready to go?' Merlin, it's like you never pay attention anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fred. I guess I just zoned out a bit. Yes, I'm ready."

"Good, let's go." He grabbed her hand and Apparated out. However, for the first time ever, when her hand was in his, there were no tingles.

/2/

Yes. It would appear that I had fallen out of love. This was not a good thing. I loved her like a friend, sure. But I just couldn't see us together like that anymore. And then, on top of my confusion about Hermione, yesterday I had gotten a rather odd message from an Ex-Girlfriend. But we'll get to that later.

Hermione came, and said hello. I said hello back, and went into my closet to get my tie. When I came back out, Hermione was staring off into space.

"Hermione?" I asked. "Hermione, are you ready to go?" She didn't answer. We didn't have time for this. "Hermione!" I shouted, a bit annoyed. "I said, 'Are you ready to go! Merlin, it's like you never pay attention anymore." I saw hurt fill her eyes.

Dammit Fred! You idiot! You need to do it today. This isn't fair for you to continue to hurt her like this. You know she pays attention to you; you _know _she'd do anything for you. You know she loves you.

It isn't that I don't love her anymore… I just can't be in a relationship right now. I need my freedom. Now that George had left to be closer to his girlfriend Emily, I had the apartment to myself.

It's not that I'm looking for… _that. _I just don't want to be tied down right now. I'm only 21! She's almost fresh out of Hogwarts; two years isn't that long. We aren't ready for this. I'm doing it tonight. That's it.

/2/

We had been seated for about ten minutes when Fred takes my hand. Again, the gesture gave me no tingles. I always, _always _felt tingles with Fred. Why not tonight? What was going on? Even… even if Fred… even if he doesn't love me anymore… we can… we can make it. I love him enough to try. Where are the damn tingles?

Why did we go out to eat? This actually really bothered me. We went out to eat, sure. But, normally, we were just content hanging out on one of our couches, watching movies, and talking, or sometimes even playing Muggle video games (I bought them for Fred's birthday, as a joke, and he ended up becoming obsessed). But lately… lately… it's stopped. We don't talk like that anymore. He doesn't even tell me he loves me. What happened to us?

I see Fred looking quite uncomfortable across the table. I try to smile.

"What's wrong?"

Fred tried to smile, but I could see it in his eyes; it was plastered on. The smile playing on his mouth, but it didn't reach his eyes. Fred always, _always_ smiled with his eyes. Actually, normally when Fred smiled, his whole face lit up.

"Oh, it's nothing. We'll talk about it later."

For the first time _ever_, we ate in complete silence. Fred didn't remark on anything. Didn't make any jokes, didn't comment on the food. Nothing. I found this even more disconcerting. Fred always, _always _had something to say. He was always rambunctious and full of energy. I watched him eat slowly, rarely looking up. His table manners, I knew, were much better than Ron's, but no Weasley ate this slowly.

When he stopped looking up all together, I resorted to staring at my plate. My potatoes were quite good; almost as good as Harry's. Thoughts of Harry's potatoes brought thoughts up of Fred and my first date. Those thoughts just reminded me how not normal this date was.

When I had finished, I looked up at Fred for the first time in ten minutes. He had just finished up too.

"You done?" He asked me.

"Uh, yes. You?" I looked at him, and he nodded.

He called over the waiter, and paid the bill.

"Do you mind if we go to your apartment?" He inquired.

"No, that's fine. I actually just cleaned it." I said smiling, waiting for Fred to say it. He always, _always _told me what a neat freak I was when I used to tell him I had just cleaned. This time? Nothing. Fred just nodded.

We apparated into my apartment. Fred looked at me, something unreadable in his eyes. This was distressing. After we got together, I could always, _always _read Fred. I knew what all of his expressions meant. I could tell when he was lying or joking with a simple hand movement. I knew him inside out. Something about this look scared me.

"Hermione, we need to talk. It's really important." People often say that the words, 'We need to talk,' when put together, are the most painful words in the English Language. What they don't say is that it's ten times worse when followed by 'It's really important.'

"What is it Fred?" My voice seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

"Hermione… the thing is…" He looked up at her. "You may want to sit down."

My stomach tightened uncomfortably. "No, I think I'll stand, thanks." I looked into my eyes. At that second, I knew what was coming. The love in his eyes… it was there… but it was buried. And with Fred, buried was as good as gone.

"Fine." He looked at me, seemingly preparing himself. "Hermione, I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you anymore. We're over."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in. Then it hit. Hard. Over. Over. _Over. _Fred had just called it quits. We're over. He gave up.

"Liar," I said quietly. He looked confused. "You said we'd always, _always _be together. Get the hell out of my apartment."

He opened his mouth, to say something, but I cut him off.

"Out." My voice broke.

He looked at me and nodded, sadly. "Bye Hermione. I really am sorry."

Tears welled up in my eyes as he apparated out.

/2/

There. I had done it. We were over. Exactly what I had wanted. Why did I feel so empty?

I saw the hurt in her eyes. When she called me a liar, I could see the pain she tried so hard to hide. I heard her voice shaking, and I heard when it broke. I saw the tears in her eyes, as I left. I had broken her.

I had gotten what I wanted. Now I felt like crap. I had treated her badly. What happened to the days when we were happy together? Oh yea. I remember. _I_ happened.

I became selfish. I started thinking about anything and everything but the love of my life. I let her slip away.

A week later and I was absolutely miserable. I hadn't gone to work since that day. I was torn apart. I longed to see her, to hold her, to tell her I loved her. But, I, unfortunately, had had my head up my ass for about two months. I had convinced myself that I had fallen out of love and I broke up the best thing my life had going.

If I thought I was bad then, it was nothing compared to what I heard the next week.

/2/

My heart was broken, what did you expect me to do? I did the thing people with broken hearts do. I moped.

Unfortunately for me, I was on holiday vacation. This left me more time to cry and mope and do all the stuff I promised I wouldn't do. I had promised myself I would never cry over a guy; no guy was worth it. But like so many promises this week, I broke it. I cried. I cried _a lot. _I wouldn't to talk to anyone. As far as I knew, no one knew what happened.

Fred owled a few times. I refused to read the letters. I'd always send them back.

I was lucky not all sense had left me. I was level headed enough to remember to call my parents. I had to tell them we weren't going to the Burrow for Christmas and I also had to tell them why.

I called my mom a few days after that terrible night. Surprisingly, she picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Granger residence."

"Hi, Mum. It's me."

"Oh, hello dear! I was just wrapping the presents for the Christmas party."

"Mum, that's what I'm calling about. We aren't going anymore."

_Here it comes. _I thought. _Now I'll have to explain. My mum will be heart broken. She loved Fred. _

"Oh? Why not sweetheart? Is Molly ill? Should we have it here instead? I'm sure we have enough time to prepare—"

"No, mum, the party is still on. I'm just not going because…" I sighed. "Fred and I broke up."

It seemed to take a few seconds for this to sink in. When it finally hit her, she said, "Oh, honey. What happened? Are you all right? How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I understand completely why you don't want to go. We can just have a nice quiet Christmas here. Sound good?"

"Mum, if it's all right with you, I don't feel like getting into the whole story right now. Also, I'm feeling a bit under the weather. I don't think I'll be able to come home tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Oh, of course sweetie. We'll I guess you can just get your present when you are feeling a bit better." Sure, my mum sounded disappointed, but she didn't press anymore than that.

"All right Mum, I'm going to lay down for a bit. Love you." Then a thought occurred. "Oh, and Mum? Could you please call Mrs. Weasley for me and tell her we can't make it. Don't tell her why. Fred can do that."

"Sure sweetheart. Love you too. Bye."

I hung up my phone and leaned against the headboard of my bed. My head in my hands, I just sat and bawled.

/2/

That was the worst Christmas I've ever had. I got there at exactly seven. I was hoping Mione would be there. I had to tell her. She wouldn't answer my letters. She didn't know that I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

When I got there, Mum rushed up to me right away.

"Fred, why aren't The Granger's coming? Mrs. Granger called a bit ago and said that they wouldn't able to make it and that you'd explain why."

My heart sank. She wouldn't even see me.

"Uh, Mum, could I speak to you in the other room please?" I said looking around. Harry and Ron were right over there. They'd kill me.

"Sure Fred." When we were in the next room, I sighed. "Mum. Hermione and I have broken up. I broke up with her. I was hoping to see her tonight, but I guess not. She was too uncomfortable to see me. I want her back."

Molly glowered. "Frederick Weasley. You know better than to play with people's feelings like that. You can't just dump someone and decide it was a mistake. You know Hermione. It isn't an easy thing, getting her to open up. Get yourself out of this room right now and explain to Harry and Ron why their best friend won't be coming."

I felt guilt fill me. I should have no my mother would be very angry. It was true; Hermione _didn't _open up very easily. She had trusted me with her heart completely and I hurt her. My mind traveled back to when she called me a liar. I _had_ told her we would always, _always _be together.

I exited the room. "Oy! Ron, Harry, could I talk to you two for a minute?"

The two exchanged glances, and walked over to me.

"What's going on mate?" Harry asked me.

"Yea Fred, where's Mione?"

This was going to go worse than I thought.

"Um, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Hermione won't be coming. You see… uh… we… you see… Hermione and I broke up."

Their faces were blank until it sank in. Harry was the first to speak.

"What do you mean you 'broke up!' Why?!" Harry bellowed. Hermione was like his sister. If someone, namely me, hurt her, there would be hell to pay.

"I… er… well… I broke up with her…." Harry and Ron glared, and the yelling began. I faintly remember something about threats to kick my ass, too. I just sat and took it. I knew I deserved it.

/2/

I spent Christmas alone. I briefly talked to my mum. She told me she had talked to Mrs. Weasley. She hoped I got better, wished me a happy Christmas, and hung up.

I spent the day, sitting in my room, working. Great way to spend Christmas, I know. Who works on the holidays? Someone who's just had her heart broken. I had just finished my report (I'm an Auror), when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is a Ms. Granger available? This is Amelia Cezrik, from the Auror Locationing Division."

"Yes, this is she." Hermione said.

"Oh, hello. I'm so sorry to bother you on Christmas," she started.

"Oh, it's no problem." I said.

"Okay, good. Well, the reason I'm calling is that the U.S. Ministry contacted me today. They have just gotten an opening in their department and were hoping we had an experienced and young Auror on hand. After much consideration, we have decided you are the most qualified and would most likely adjust the best to a foreign country. Would you consider taking the position? Of course, if you decide to accept, I can schedule a meeting for us to discuss details."

"When can I give you my decision?"

"We realize this is a rather important choice for you to make Ms. Granger, so we expect an answer in about a week?"

"Thanks so much, I'll be in touch."

"Good day." There was a click on the line, and I hung up.

I had just been offered a job. A good job. A very good job. In America. In another country. In another continent. In another _hemisphere! _I would miss everyone. But I could get away from _him_…. How long could it be for? A year? Two or three at the most?

Of course, I would miss everyone… but… this was my chance to start over. I could be around people who didn't know about her past, who didn't know about Fred and the Breakup…

As if on cue, I heard a familiar pop. I turned around to see Ron and Harry.

"Mione, what are you doing! It's Christmas! I don't give a damn if my jackass brother is an idiot! You don't spend holidays alone!" cried Ron, as he and Harry ran up to me and hugged me.

"Mione, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Do you want us to pummel him?" Harry asked, completely serious.

"No, guys. I'm fine. Really. But there is something I need to tell you." I was glad I had their support. Maybe a break from everyone would be nice. I could always come and visit.

They looked at me questioningly.

"I'm moving to America."

A few seconds of silence and then:

"…moving!"

"….because of Fred!"

"…can't go…!"

"...when did this…!"

"…how long?"

"Why?"

"You guys, calm down. One at a time. Yes, Ron, moving. No Harry, not because of Fred. Why can't I go Ron? This is a great opportunity for me. Some lady from locationing called a bit ago, Harry. I don't know how long yet Ron, I meeting her soon to get details. I need to do this. I just got offered a great position in the American Ministry. Can you imagine how that will look on my resumé? Working for a foreign ministry?"

The boys sighed.

"Mione, you can't go. We'll miss you. There's no telling how long this could be for."

"Harry, I promise you, if it's over three years, I won't take it."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay…"

/2/

After breaking the news to everyone, my parents, Harry and Ron, and my two other best friends, George and Ginny, not to mention all the most of the other Weasley's, there was only one person left to tell.

Fred.

Dammit Fred! I knew I couldn't leave without telling him. Sure, he broke my heart, but he deserved to know I was leaving.

I decided I would go to pick up my stuff, return his key and break the news. I would go tonight.

I apparated outside of his apartment building and made my way upstairs. I got to his floor, and it was like I was working on autopilot. I didn't knock on the door; I put my key in the hole and let myself in. If my mind hadn't have been so clouded I would have realized that probably wasn't the smartest thing. We weren't together anymore, and I was letting myself in? That was the whole reason I hadn't just apparated! I should have knocked….

What did I see when I walked in? Fred and his ex-girlfriend Sarah Somers were kissing. I didn't have a right to be angry, we were broken up. But that didn't stop my heart from re-breaking. Apparently, they finally noticed someone in the doorway.

Fred looked at me. "Mione! Wait—"

I pretended seeing him making out with his Ex didn't phase me.

"Oh, Fred. I just came to give you back your key. I'll just set it on the counter." I quickly set the key on his counter, and apparated out very fast.

/2/

What kills me is that she didn't see what she thought she saw. I didn't kiss Sarah. Okay, so I kissed her. But I didn't kiss her _willingly. _And that's what's important.

I had spent the day around the house. I had just started writing a letter to Mione (maybe she'd read this one!) when there was a knock on my door. I got up to answer it.

I had only just unlocked the door when the familiar face of my ex-girlfriend, Sarah Somers pushed her way through my door.

"Freddie!" Oh, Merlin. I hate that nickname. "I owled you _ages _ago, but you never wrote back! Didn't you get my message?" Yes, I got it. Just a load of bull apology about how she never should have cheated on me, and how she missed me. Why reply to that?

"No, Sarah, I didn't get any letter. Now, would you please leave?" I sighed. That was another reason we had broken up. She was rather annoying.

"Oh, silly Fred! I knew you missed me! There is your sense of humor! Now, can I have a hug?"

I was about to say no, when she wrapped her arms around me. I was trying to push her off, but she took it the wrong way and kissed me. I was about to push her off when the door opened. She got distracted, and I could finally push her away and see who was at the door.

Oh, Merlin must hate me. Standing there, hurt and shock in her eyes, was Hermione.

"Mione! Wait—"

"Oh, Fred. I just came to give you back your key. I'll just set it on the counter." She put the key down and apparated out so quickly I didn't even have time to blink.

"Oh, Freddie. She's gone. Where were we?" Sarah giggled.

"Sarah, we are _over. _We've been over for two years. We dated for… what? Three months? You couldn't even stay faithful for _three months_? I don't even know you. We dated _two years _ago. I don't want you back in my life. Leave." For the second time this month, a girl's eyes filled with hurt at my words. However, this time, I didn't care at all.

/2/

After I left Fred's, I was a bit shaken, so I went to George and Emily's apartment. Since Fred and I had been dating, the pair had become my best friends after Ron and Harry.

When I got to the door, I knocked. Emily answered.

"Hey Mione! Came for one last visit before you leave tomorrow? Come in!" I smiled; Emily was still as enthusiastic as always.

"So what did you do today? Lot's of packing I suppose?"

"Actually, no. I'll just magic everything to my suitcases tomorrow. I… actually… I went to see Fred. He doesn't know about America…"

Emily frowned. "Oh, so you told him? How'd he take it?"

"Well… um… I didn't get around to telling him. See… when I got there…" My eyes began filling with tears. "He was a bit… occupied." Emily looked at her skeptically.

"Who was occupied?" George had just walked in.

"Oh… Uh…" I had not been prepared to tell George. He _was _one of her my friends, but he also looked almost exactly like he who had just re-broken my heart.

"Come on. What happened?"

I sighed. Best get it over with. "Fred was making out with Sarah."

George's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "You know, I'm not feeling so well anymore. I'm pretty tired. I have to be up early tomorrow." I was determined not to let the tears fall. Not now. Not in front of them.

George and Emily looked at me, sadness dotting their eyes.

"We'll come see you off tomorrow morning…" George said.

"Yes, we'll come around noon, okay?" Emily asked.

"Okay guys. Thanks. Night." With that, I apparated out.

Once I got inside my flat, I headed for the bedroom. I had almost made it; I had almost held the tears, when one finally succeeded at falling I slid down the wall, and fell to the ground, crying uncontrollably. _We're really over._

The next morning, Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, and Emily saw me off. There were tears and hugs and kisses. I promised I would be back.

I would take an authorized Portkey to Chicago. Why was the U.S. Ministry in Chicago? I had no idea. It wasn't even the capital! Oh, well.

/2/

As they watched Hermione disappear, all five were silently cursing Fred. Why had he been such an idiot? If he hadn't have been such a git, Hermione wouldn't have left. They probably wouldn't see her again for another two or three years. That is, unless she came back for the holidays. Which all of them highly doubted.

They all took one last look at the apartment around them, before putting Hermione's key on the counter, like the Super had asked.

/2/

Fred had gone to Sunday evening dinner, very upset. He didn't want to go, but he had to. He had to tell everyone what had happened to him. He had to ask if anyone had spoken to Hermione.

He got there to find the mood very somber.

"What's wrong?" Everyone simply glared at him. Finally, Harry spoke up.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? Everything. And everything is your fault."

Fred looked at them all confused. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Emily, a normally calm person, glared at him. "YOU. _You_ drove Mione away. She's gone. She's GONE. She went off to America."

The words were running through his head. She's gone. She's GONE. She's _gone. _Why didn't she tell him?

He stared at them all, very shocked. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"You git. She was going to. But then, once she's at your flat, what are you doing? Snogging some girl who cheated on you!" Ginny yelled.

She had left him. His family and close friends thought he had chased her away. Which, he thought, in a way he had. He had broken her heart. If they were still together, she wouldn't have accepted the job.

And now, he was being attacked by all of her loved ones. No one was helping him. Not even his twin. He had always, _always _had someone backing him when Mione had been around. For the first time ever, he was truly alone.

/2/

I hate this chapter. I really do. I hope you guys at least enjoyed it. Also, the POV error has been fixed. Yay!

**Love, **

**Monica**


	4. Secrets Out

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the Plot. I don't even own Emily (who is based on my best friend) or Sarah Somers (who is based on someone rather annoying, but they shall remain nameless and who is **NOT** to be confused with my excellent beta of 'Glad', also named Sarah), who are both based on real people! Please don't sue! I don't even pretend to own something!

Now, flashbacks are over. We are back to where the Prologue ended. Also, someone emailed me how about in the prologue, Ron and Luna were together, but in the last chapter it was Ron and Hannah. Ron and Hannah broke up. So, in the flashback, he was with Hannah, but present day he is with Luna.

Oh! One more thing, and then, I promise, I'm done! Emily is a muggle-born. That's why she and George have a phone in their apartment.

---

Hermione had a bad habit of revisiting her past when she had important decisions to make. Like now. Her two year term at the U.S. ministry had ended. It was up to her if she wanted to stay here or go to London.

London. Oh, how much she missed it. She hadn't been back in two years. She hadn't spoken to anyone but Emily and George, and they didn't tell anyone that they were in touch with her.

How could she just pop up out of the blue, two years later? Would they accept her? Or would they hate her? She had lost touch with almost all of them…. They had every right to hate her. Would she even see them? Would they care that she was back? Would she see Fred? Was Fred still with Sarah?

Sarah. Sarah was a bitch, plain and simple. It had actually been Hermione who had caught Sarah making out with that other guy. She didn't deserve Fred.

But then again, she _loved_ Chicago. It was a beautiful city, and she had made good friends. She would hate to leave.

And so Hermione's dilemma began. She would hate herself if she left. She would hate herself if she stayed. She was hurting herself thinking about Fred. Not thinking about Fred killed her. Dammit. She was back on square one. She didn't want to think about Fred. Those stupid thoughts. Everything kept going back to him.

Hermione looked at the clock. By now, it was 12:30. She should be heading home. It was about an hour's drive. She was out in the middle of nowhere, and she had to get back to the city, because she had plans with Jenny.

She dug around in her purse for a few seconds to pull out her phone. After scanning her phonebook quickly, she came across the number she was looking for. 'Emily's Cell.' She clicked it, and waited while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emily! I'm so glad I caught you. What are you doing?"

"I'm at… well, I'm at Ginny and Harry's. It's Sunday."

Hermione cursed loudly under her breath. She had known that it was Sunday. This thought had crossed her mind all of fifteen minutes ago. She had just chosen to block it out.

What if someone asked Emily who she was talking to?

"Oh. Right. Well, if you could, will you call me tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't forget to call, please?"

"Will do. 'Night Mione."

As she heard the phone click, Hermione stared at the phone in terror. _Bloody Hell. _

---

George looked up as Emily hung up the phone. He wasn't the only one. _Dammit. _Emily had slipped up. She had said Hermione's name. _We're dead meat._

Harry and Ron both looked shocked, their mouth's hanging open a bit.

"Emily, did you just say 'Mione?'" Luna asked, staying level-headed.

Emily's eyes widened in horror.

"What are you talking about?" She said, fear stricken.

"Emily, who were you just talking to?" Ginny asked.

"Talking to? I wasn't talking to anyone. No idea what you are talking about."

George looked at Emily. She was the worst liar in the world. She was going to blow it; he had to get her out of there.

"Em, can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry finally seemed to be able to move his mouth.

"George Weasley, stay right where you are. What the bloody hell is going on?"

"You know Harry, I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't. Really. Look at the time, Emily and I simply _must _be going." He mock grinned.

"Don't you dare! What do you know? Where is Mione? How come she is still in touch with you? Why the bloody hell is going on? You two aren't leaving until we get some answers."

George stared at his youngest brother in shock. When had Ron finally gotten some guts? He sighed. He was going to get out of this one. But how? He was one of the Weasley Twins! He could talk his way out of anything!

_No. _He thought. _That only works when I have backup. Dammit Fred. _Fred. This was all Fred's fault. If Fred hadn't have been such an idiot, none of this would have happened. George mentally groaned. He'd have to tell them.

He glanced at Emily.

"Em, I think we have to tell them."

Now Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry George. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have—"

---

Hermione pulled into a near by parking lot. She didn't want to be driving when she finally did this.

She redialed the number and waited for it to ring. She couldn't let them do this alone.

---

Just as Emily was about to apologize to George, her cell phone rang. The ID told her it was Hermione.

"Hermione?" Pause. "Yes." They all watched as Emily nodded her head occasionally.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."

After a few seconds, "Yes I do. I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry."

She listened and then nodded. After a few more seconds, she handed the phone to George.

"She wants to talk to you."

George grabbed the phone from her and walked into the other room. Emily went to follow him, but he lifted his hand and mouthed 'Explain.' And he nodded over to where the other four were standing.

She nodded and turned back to the other room.

She was immediately bombarded with questions.

"How long have you been in touch?"

"Why is she in touch with you and George, but not me and Harry?"

"Is she okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Emily's head was spinning. She decided to take it one person at a time.

"Harry, you first."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. Sort of. It's been two years though. Two years and she's still hurt."

Ron growled. "I'll kill him. I really will. Look at how much trouble he's caused! Look at what he did to her!"

"Ron! We all know Fred is a jackass. He's been one for two years. But yelling at him now, when we have a chance at getting Mione back is _not _helping!" Ginny yelled at him.

Then she looked at Emily. "Why did she stay in touch with you two, but not with any of us?"

Emily sighed. "I honestly have no idea Gin. I really don't. I'm sorry." Ginny nodded understandingly.

"Okay. Even if Hermione didn't TRY to stay in touch with us, you could have told us _you _were in touch!"

"Ron, calm down. Hermione swore us to secrecy. I don't know why. But look at it this way. If somehow Hermione found out we told you-and trust me, she'd find out-she'd stop talking to us too! Then none of us would know if she was okay! We would have really lost her!"

Ron glared but said nothing.

---

Hermione waited as Emily answered the phone.

"Hermione?"

"Em, everyone heard you say my name, didn't they?"

"Yes."

"I figure everyone heard it. They would have found out one way or another."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."

"You don't need to be sorry. It was a reflex. Don't apologize."

"Yes I do. I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry."

"I told you. It's fine. Really. This just makes things easier. Put George on. I'll explain to him, and then he can explain to you."

There was a slight pause as Hermione could hear Emily in the background, "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Hey George."

"Mione, I'm so sorry. Emily didn't even realize—"

"George, don't be sorry._ I _should be sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to hide it from them."

"Mione, we miss you so much." He was about to go on, but he heard sniffling in the background.

"George, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He could hear her voice shaking.

"Mione, this is very important. Tell me why you didn't want Ron and Harry to know."

There was a long pause and he could tell she was debating against herself.

"I was scared."

George decided not to press more. She was already in tears.

"So what are we going to do, now that they know?"

Hermione took a minute to compose herself. She was still sniffling, but she was no longer crying.

"That's sort of why I'm calling."

---

Mrs. Weasley apparated into the living room of Harry and Ginny's flat.

"Sorry I'm late. Arthur wanted me to wait for him, but then he realized he wouldn't be able to make it—"

She cut herself off. She sensed tension in the room.

"What's going on?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at Emily. Ron glared at her. He was very angry with George and Emily.

"Go ahead Emily. Why don't _you _tell her?" He spat. "You know, since you _are _one of the only two people who knew about it in the first place."

Mrs. Weasley was getting nervous. What in the hell was going on?

Emily inhaled. She was going to need energy for this.

"Mrs. Weasley… George and I—"

Just then, George ran into the room.

"She's coming back! She's coming back!"

Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at him in shock.

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly exasperated. "Some one better tell me what in the name of Merlin is going on before I have a heart attack."

George looked up, and for the first time, noticed Mrs. Weasley was in the room.

"Oh, hello Mum. You see…. The thing is…. Erm…. Emily and I…"

Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"You're engaged! Wonderful! When did it happen? How did you do it? Oh, this is lovely! I'll have to start planning! You'll want a summer wedding of course. We can have it at the Burrow! So much to plan! I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner, George Weasley! This is so—"

"Mum! Could you stop? Me and Emily aren't engaged." He looked at Emily, who by now had turned bright red from embarrassment.

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly embarrassed, slightly annoyed.

"Then _do _tell me what is going on!"

"Hermione is coming back."

---

And there is chapter 4! I'm sorry I had to stop there, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long. I want to get it out faster, so I can get chapter 5 out… maybe on Monday.

I do hope you all like this chapter. I found all of your reviews for Chapter 3 very, very amusing. Most of you decided you didn't like Fred in that chapter. I don't blame you. ;)

Please keep reading and reviewing!

Edited 11/17/06.

**Love,**

**Monica**


	5. Fred's Turn

Hello Everyone! Let me get the formalities down before anything!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. While Emily is an Original Character for this story, she is in fact a real person, so I don't even own her. Please do not sue.

Did anyone notice Fred's absence from the last chapter? I know that you are all very, very angry with Fred (again, I don't blame you.), however, I think that after this chapter you will all be a bit more sympathetic towards him. If you all still hated him, you wouldn't be exactly thrilled once the get together (that is, if I decide they should get back together ;)

Here is chapter 5!

---

Let it be known, to everyone in the world, that Fred Weasley is an idiot. In one day, _one day, _I ruined my whole life. I completely messed everything up.

In one idiotic move, I lost my family, my friends, and probably most importantly, the love of my life. My mother tried. She tried to get me to forget. But she was the only one. The girls all got teary when they saw me, and the guys all looked ready to murder me. Even George! My own twin had turned against me. Trust me, this made work awkward.

My life was beginning to spiral out of control. With out Hermione, damn, it was like I was fighting on my own side. Without even realizing it, Hermione made me happier than I'd ever been.

Who else could make me so serious and caring? No one. Hermione brought out a side of me that no one had ever seen. After we began dating, Fred Weasley was seen as more than just a prankster. Since we've been broken up, all I've been seen as is a jerk.

I tried and tried to get rid of anything that reminded me of her. I tried to get rid of the little mementos I had treasured, from mine and Hermione's important memories. I couldn't. Do you know how much it kills me that I will never see her again? I can't let go of the little things that I have left of her.

You know the candles, from our first date? I still have those. I never use them, but I have them. And the scarf? The one I wore when I first told her I liked her? I still have that too. Again, I never use it, but it's nice to have it. The movie I bought, the day we had our first kiss? Still have it. I actually watch it sometimes. It's my little piece of her. I watch it, and I think of her.

All this… it's so not like me, I know. What has she done to me? What have I done to myself?

I try to avoid it, but my mum is scary. There are days when I have to go to the Burrow. I usually end up having to go for Christmas.

Anyone remember where the Christmas tree is? In the living room. Anyone remember what happened in the living room? Something along the lines of a first kiss?

Yes, well, I remember. I remember so much, that the first Christmas after we broke up, I put a whole in the wall. The place brought back too many memories. It was not good to be in that room for too long.

In fact, it is still hard for me to step outside. So many things happened out there. When I first told her I liked her, and our first date, and even our first dance.

And I am alone. I had no idea what to do. I have to find her. I have to tell her how sorry I am. I have to get her back.

She was everything. _Everything _that I wanted. I need her to come and tell me that everything will be okay. I need her to be here with me.

I need _her. _To see her, and to talk to her. Laugh with her, hold her. But no. I was a jerk. I don't deserve her. And I know that.

I did all I could. I got rid of her image around my flat—made her face disappear. Pictures got stashed away, and picture frames were over turned. But even so, I couldn't get her out of my head. Those pictures? The stashed ones? Often they would be pulled out of their hiding places for glances, or sometimes I would even stare at them for hours.

Most of them were worn, but still in good condition. A few of them were distinctly crinkled, as though someone, namely me, had balled it up, only to flatten it out and stare at it some more.

Letters were worse. I had so many letters from her, most of them just asking me how my day went, or telling me how much she loved me. These were even more worn and crinkled than the photos. Each letter had probably been read a hundred times over. There was nothing else left to do. The unnatural quiet left my thoughts to swim around in my head, filling the empty air.

The quiet. It scared me. There was always an eerie silence surrounding my flat. Not at all like it was before our break up. In this silence, this maddening, maddening silence, I could hear her laugh, her voice, hell, I could hear her _smile. _

Thoughts swirled, and my breathing often became ragged. I was broken. She used to have this way of getting to me, where as long as I was with her, I could forget to breathe, and all would be fine. Now, I forgot to breathe, but something was missing. Her. Without her, I was drowning.

Often times, at night, I stare at my alarm clock (which who else but Hermione had bought for me. Something about me always being late in the morning.) which hadn't been set for ages, which had been left to blink at 8:18.

It's a scary thing, to know that you've lost everything.

You know, until about two years ago, I didn't believe in the saying "You don't know what you've got until you lose it." Now I do. She was right in front of me the whole time.

I was just too high and mighty to admit that I was still in love with her too. I loved selfishly; she loved selflessly. She was the one who got her heart broken; I did the breaking. How this is fair, I have no idea.

I've asked George on one occasion, just one, if he's heard from her. It was frightening. I was stupid enough to do it in front of the whole family.

_Flashback_

_Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, laughing and talking. Well, everyone except me. It was two months after she had left. I was still heartbroken. I looked around the table, and saw that George and Emily had just finished their conversation with Percy. _

"_Erm… George?"_

_George looked up, no emotion playing on his face. I didn't know whether to take this as a good or bad sign. "Yes?"_

"_Have you… erm… uh… Have you heard from… Have you talked to Hermione?" I said, very unsure of how he would react._

_His eyes narrowed, and his eyebrows furrowed. He was glaring at me!_

"_No." I looked around the table, which had suddenly gone quiet. He wasn't the only one glaring._

_End of Flashback _

That had been very, very bad. That was the final straw. That's when I started avoiding family functions.

Yes, George was very, very scary when it came to protecting his friends and family. Well, since the break up, I haven't been included in "Family."

Okay, maybe by mum, but she doesn't count. Mum would never let anyone in our family go. She even accepted Percy back into the family!

But I suppose I am babbling now. Hermione was gone, and that was all that truly mattered. I needed to find her. We were meant to be together.

We truly are over, and I am broken.

**---**

Okay, so this was a bit anticlimactic, but I love it. You really get to dig deep into the mind of a madman (Fred). I couldn't have you all hating him, now could I?

Okay, don't kill me! I know you were all hyped about Hermione coming back, as she will be in chapter 6, but I had to put this chapter in! I love it to pieces! I promise I will have my next update up by next weekend (that means I could have it up by next Sunday.)

Okay, please don't kill me! I love all of my reviewers, and I hope you all will be understanding! There WAS a point to this chapter!

Edited 11/13/06.

**Love,**

**Monica**


	6. Hermione's Back

Hello! I know I said I'd have this chapter up by Sunday, but I figure Tuesday isn't that far off.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. The plot is mine, any song you see isn't. All characters and places you recognize belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. If I DID own any thing, it would be George, who is one of my fav HP characters...

Goodness Gracious! I just want to thank all of you a million times over! You have given me97reviews! Do you know how ecstatic I am! This is **_amazing_**. I honestly never expected it to be this popular. Here is chapter six!

- - -

Mrs. Weasley stared at her son in shock. Surely she'd heard him wrong.

"What?" She asked calmly, sure that she'd heard him wrong.

"You know. Hermione? As in Hermione Granger? Fred's Ex, Hermione? She is coming back!" He said gleefully.

All eyes were now on George, including Emily's.

George opened his mouth to say something, when Mrs. Weasley cut in.

"Hermione? _Hermione, _Hermione?"

George nodded.

"She is coming back?"

George nodded again.

"How did _you _of all people find out about this?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him skeptically.

Ron now interrupted.

"_They've _been in touch with her the WHOLE time." He said angrily.

George and Emily braced themselves; They were about to be yelled at.

Surprisingly, it never came.

"Thank goodness she kept in touch with _someone. _Arthur and I have been worried sick. We thought _no one _had heard from her. It's a relief to know she is safe."

George grinned. For once in his life, he hadn't been scolded. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"You're _happy _they knew! You're _happy _they didn't tell us!"

"Ronald Weasley! How thick are you? If they had told us and Hermione had found out-and let's face it, it's Hermione; she would have found out-she would have stopped talking to them too! Then we all _really _would have lost her."

Ron looked at her, eyes wide, for a minute, and then he sat back in his seat, which had been unoccupied for about ten minutes, and glared at the wall.

"Oh, Ron, come on now. Stop sulking." Harry said laughing.

Ron glared. "I am _not _sulking."

George sniggered, leaned over to Harry and whispered (loud enough for Ron to hear), "Yes Harry. He isn't sulking." George grinned. "He's pouting."

Ron glared at him but said nothing. Finally, Ginny spoke up, breaking the tense silence.

"So when is she coming?"

George smiled. "Her term ends at the end of the month. Then she's free. She can come home."

Harry now spoke up. "Any ideas where she's going to stay?"

"Well, I offered to let her stay with Me and Emily, but she said we'd figure it out when she got here."

Finally, Ron stopped sulking for a minute to join the conversation. "Anyone planning on telling Fred?"

- - -

Hermione sat in the parking lot, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had made her decision. She was going home.

Hermione carefully pulled out of the parking lot she had pulled into, and made her way back to her apartment. She had lots of packing to do.

While she definitely felt better, she also thought she was going to be sick. She was going back home. Who was back home? Fred.

She was starting to get nervous, but she decided to shake the feeling off. She would not let cold feet keep her from coming home. She had to see everyone. Seeing him again was the only way to put the past behind her.

- - -

After the long hours drive, she finally made it back to her tiny apartment. She walked in and set her keys down on the counter. Walking towards the living room, she saw that her answering machine was blinking, saying she had a message.

Hermione pushed the button, only to find it was a message from work.

_Hi, this is Torrie Gettle, from Locationing. I realize your last term abroad is to end at the end of the month, and at that point you will decide whether or not you would like to stay in the U.S. or return to England. However, we have recently encountered a problem. If your decision is to return home, I'm afraid you will have to leave by the end of the week. Due to forces beyond our control, such as complicated scheduling and conflicting times for the ministries, we need to know your decision by Friday. I do hope this is not too much of a problem. Please feel free to owl me. I was unable to send an owl because of the weather conditions, so I hope you don't mind me calling you. Thank you. Goodbye._

Hermione's eyes went wide. She _had _to go home. She told them she'd go home. Now she had a week to prepare. She sighed. It was going to be a _long _week.

- - -

The next morning, Hermione woke up exhausted. She hadn't slept. She had been worrying about packing up and moving. Was she just going to get up and go? She had sat down earlier that morning and written her reply to Ms. Gettle.

_Dear Ms. Gettle,_

_I would just like to inform you now, that after much consideration, I have decided I am going to be going back home to England. I realize that this was such a wonderful opportunity, and would just like to say that this wasn't an easy decision to make. However, there are too many people and things in England that I miss, and while I am so thankful for this position, it is really time for me to go home. _

_Thank you,_

_Hermione Granger. _

She read over it once more before deciding it was fine, and sent it off with her owl, Camilla.

She smiled as Mila, as Hermione called her, flew into the night sky. She had been a going away present from Harry and Ron. The pair had named the owl themselves. The owl had been named for her beautiful rich brown coat.

Unfortunately, Mila made Hermione always feel guilty about not writing to Harry and Ron. In fact, she was normally either used to write to George and Emily.

Soon, the owl was so far away she could barely be seen. As the owl finally disappeared in the distance, only one thought passed through Hermione's mind.

_No changing my mind now. _

- - -

Fred woke up Monday morning, his head throbbing. He hadn't gone to Sunday dinner, and he seriously doubted that he had been missed. So, if he had stayed in all night, why was his head throbbing?

He hadn't gone to sleep until 4:10. He had been devising and revising his plan. He would find her.

First order of business would be to get his act together; organize his thoughts. He could not get her back if he was still even the teeniest bit confused.

Next, he would have to find out where she was. This was tricky, mainly because it involved talking to several people who still wanted to strangle him. But he _had _to talk to them. They were the only ones who would know where she was.

After he had found out where she was, he would have to plan exactly what he would say and do. He couldn't just show up. He had to prove to her that he was good enough for her. That he wouldn't mess up again.

In theory, it was a fairly simple plan. Fred, however, knew it could take months. Better get a move on step one.

- - -

Hermione's week sped by. She had tied up loose ends at work on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. She had to do some paper work, and she had to fill out her transfer forms. Her co-workers had wanted to throw her a party, but she had been far too busy packing to do much of anything else.

Thursday was spent saying goodbye to the people and places she had grown to love. She visited her favorite muggle museums as well as her favorite magical land marks. She knew she had made many new friends in this new country, and she knew she would miss them. However, as she kept telling herself, if she didn't do it now, there would be no telling when she would get the courage to go home.

Her last two days were spent packing. She had so many things that she knew she wouldn't be able to part with. She also had to somehow make room for all of the going away presents she received. Her best American friend, Jenny Rose had been upset the day Hermione had told her she was leaving. She insisted on spending part of Friday with Hermione, even if she could only help her pack.

Hermione stared at the several boxes lying on the floor in exasperation. It was Friday night, her second to last night she had to pack, and she hadn't even made a dent in her possessions.

Jenny walked slowly, heavily weighted down by large box she was carrying into the room.

"What do you have _in _here? Rocks?"

Hermione smiled. "Books, probably."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Jenny set the box down on the kitchen counter and walked back out of the room, apparently to get another box.

Hermione looked at the box and realize she didn't recognize it. That was not a box she had used for books.

She got up to examine the box more closely and she opened it.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the contents. She found herself staring at a dusty, leather-bond book.

Carefully, she pulled the book out of the box, and blew some dust of the cover. She opened the book to the first page, and was greeted by three smiling teenagers waving vigorously at the camera.

That was their seventh year. Those three teenagers were Harry, Ron, and herself. It had been taken sometime in February.

Hermione turned the page to find a picture of herself, lying on the ground in hysterics, Harry and Ron tickling her. She involuntarily smiled. She couldn't help it. She missed them.

She turned the next page to find a certain Fred Weasley covered in some colorful substance, and her standing in the background grinning.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Fred and George had been visiting the school on their birthday, no doubt to "do research," otherwise known as test their products on unsuspecting students. Of course, who was the first person they went after? Hermione, of course! She mentally shuddered. She had had pink hair for a week…

Anyway, as payback, she had given the twins their birthday presents a few days later. She apparently forgot to mention that once they opened it, spraying multicolored sticky stuff every which way.

Hermione had managed to prank the terrible twosome.

She turned the page one more time, to find a picture that shocked her. There she was, in Fred's arms, kissing him. By the look of their clothes, they were in their pajamas. The kiss was innocent enough, and when the two in the enchanted picture had finished, they pulled a part and waved to Hermione.

Suddenly, over her shoulder, Hermione heard, "Who is that?" Hermione turned to see Jenny smiling. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Jenny was Hermione's best American friend, but she didn't really know about her history with Fred. Sure, she knew Fred's name, and that he was her ex, but nothing else. Jenny didn't really like pressing things, so she didn't know exactly what happened; just that Hermione had been hurt in the process. And since Hermione never had a boyfriend or even a date in the states, Jenny used to joke that Hermione had someone waiting for her back home.

"That," Hermione managed to choke out, "Is someone I thought I knew."

Jenny now smiled sadly. "Fred?" She asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, but didn't offer any explanation; Jenny didn't press.

The two spent the rest of the night packing, Hermione's album stored safely back in its box.

- - -

Saturday, the day Hermione had been both dreading and anticipating, came soon. Hermione woke up feeling rather groggy. Her and Jenny had finished packing early and had gotten some pizza. They ended up calling Roxana, and they had a little going away party.

Hermione remembered, sort of, that Roxana and Jenny had had to leave. They were going to start training her replacement today. There had been lots of crying and hugs involved.

Hermione looked at her clock. It was 11:30. How late had they stayed up last night? She normally never slept past 8! She sighed and hopped off of the couch (the bed had already been shrunk and stored in a trunk). She looked around her living room to be greeted by hundreds of boxes. All she needed to do was shrink them.

With Jenny gone, she was free to pull out her album again. After a few seconds of turning, she found the page she had left off on. She turned the page fast, not really wanting to see herself kissing Fred.

The next page was full of group photos. In the top right hand corner was picture of Fred, George, Hermione and Emily. Emily and Hermione were jumping up and down, obviously excited about something, while Fred and George were grinning to each other.

The real Hermione smiled. That was the day George had asked Emily to move in with him.

In the left corner, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Ron's then Girlfriend Hannah, and Hermione were all laughing about something.

The real Hermione's smile grew wider. She missed laughing with them like that, as a group. Hopefully, she would get to do it soon.

Deciding she had plenty of time, Hermione decided to go grab a cup of coffee and some lunch. She headed down her apartment stairs, and exited her building.

She was now on Chicago's equivalent to Diagon Alley. She started making her way towards her favorite little coffee shop, The Coffee Bean.

After about ten minutes, she was walking back out of the shop, coffee cup in hand.

- - -

After running around the apartment a few times to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she glanced at her watch to see how much more time she had left to kill. It was now 4:27. She still had about a half an hour. She had spent the day shrinking her larger possessions and the boxes.

It had been a long, emotional day. She was leaving the place she had called home for two years.

Hermione sat down on the floor, her portkey in her hand, as her eyes scanned the room she would probably never see again. She was happy to be going home, don't get her wrong, it's just…. A huge part of her was here…. She was leaving people and places she loved. She'd miss her new friends, Jenny and Roxana. They'd been huge parts of her…of her life. She couldn't help it. Sitting here, the memories of times past passing vividly through her mind, she couldn't help it. She started tearing up.

Last night the three of them had counted, for the sake of having something to do besides pack, that there had been six birthday parties held in this apartment: her twenty-first and twenty-second, Jenny's twenty-second and twenty-third, and Roxana's twenty-first and twenty-second.

She looked over to the corner of the room where her couch used to sit. This brought more tears. She remembered how many movie nights she had had sitting on that couch. How many tears they had shed from the sappy movies, to how many sleepless nights after, from the scary ones.

Goodness, she would miss it here. She would miss it here. She checked the clock. 4:58. She checked her pocket, making sure she had all of her possessions stored safely. She grabbed her key off of the floor, and waited for a few seconds.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a familiar tug at her navel. She was traveling a long distance, so the trip would take a minute or two.

After a few minutes, she found herself looking at her new kitchen.

She emptied her shrunken belongs out onto the counter and looked around. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. It was very beautiful, but it would take some getting used to. She was thankful that the Ministry had been able to set up such a nice flat for her.

She noticed how dark it was outside. It must have been around midnight here.

She looked around, and decided she would set everything up and then turn in early. She needed to get lots of sleep tonight. She would need all of her strength tomorrow. It was going to be an interesting day.

- - -

Fred woke up on Sunday rather happy with himself. Last night he had done some real thinking. He felt better about where he stood. He had spent the whole last week mustering up his courage. He was going to pay a visit to the Burrow today. He knew his mother wasn't expecting him to come to dinner, but he would today.

He made himself breakfast, trying to figure out how he would spend his day before going to the burrow at four. He was rather excited about seeing the group again. He was glad he would be seeing George and Ron and Harry for the first time in ages.

Odd, isn't it? He had spent the past few years avoiding his brothers and Harry like the plague, and now he was hoping to see them. Strange, how the world works.

He decided he wouldn't just apparate into the Burrow. That would be in poor taste, considering he had been alienating himself from the other Weasley's for a little over two years. Instead, he decided to apparate onto the road in front of the Burrow, and walk from there.

He prayed they wouldn't kick his ass.

---

Hermione woke up on Sunday slightly exhausted but somewhat refreshed. This jetlag was going to kill her. She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was 8:45, which meant in Chicago it was only 2:45. She hadn't gotten to sleep until 2:30, so she had only gotten about 6 hours of sleep.

She was thankful the British Ministry had given her a month before she had to start work. She had to get rid of this jetlag.

She decided she would surprise the Weasley's. They all still thought that she was coming in three weeks.

She was going to surprise the Weasley's by coming to visit the Burrow today. It was Sunday, meaning there was the weekly dinner. Hermione didn't want to show up uninvited, so she would come early and leave before dinner.

She decided she would leave around three, but in the meantime she would finish unpacking.

- - -

Three o'clock came too soon for Hermione. Besides the fact that she was still dying of exhaustion, she was absolutely nervous about seeing everyone for the first time in years. She wasn't worried about seeing Fred; Emily and George told her he hadn't been to one since she left.

She looked at herself one more time in the mirror before deciding she looked fine. Her hair was curly, but not _too _bushy and frizzy. Her make-up was done rather naturally, and her outfit was pretty, but not flashy. She had on a black sweater with jeans, under a sky blue robe.

She apparated to the gate in front of the burrow. She pulled the gate open slowly, and began walking down the stone pathway she knew so well.

After what felt like hours (when reality it probably been about 5 seconds) she reached the door. She reached up to knock on the door and then stopped herself. Was she ready for this?

She was standing at the door contemplating, when all of a sudden she heard a shout from inside.

"Yes Mum, I am going to go de-gnome the garden for you." There was a pause and then, "I'm taking Emily with me!"

Hermione panicked. They _must _mean the front garden. Before she had time to even think, the front door opened.

Standing in front of her were George and Emily.

Emily's mouth hung open for a second, while George walked by her and said, "Hello Hermione." Emily stared after him like her was a mad man, but was still speechless herself.

After a few seconds, George turned around, realization obvious on his face. "Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes teasingly. "Only George could do that. Walk right past someone you haven't seen in two years, why don't you."

Emily grinned and then squealed. "Hermione!" She bounded up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "You weren't supposed to be home yet!"

Hermione smiled and said, "I wanted to surprise you!"

Emily let Hermione out of her lung-crushing hug, only for Hermione to be swept up into a hug by George.

"You are a sneaky one…." He smiled. "I am so proud."

Hermione giggled. "Same old George," She said to Emily.

George let her go, dragged her into the house and into the living room.

"Mum! Harry! Ron! Ginny! Get in here right now!" George yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"George Weasley! You were supposed to be de-" She stopped in mid-sentence as she reached the room.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, get in here **_now_**!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in excitement.

- - -

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am sorry to leave it on such a cliffy, but I had to do it. This chapter already turned out to be a little over 9 pages long, and I couldn't make it any longer!

**IMPORTANT: I have this friend, Tiff, and she's just started a super cool forum where we can talk about Harry Potter. We can buy wands, and robes, and get jobs. There are cool games, and its lots of fun. I want you all to join. Here are the requirements:**

**-The person you are recruiting must put YOUR user name at the bottom of THEIR sorting quiz!**

-The person you are recruiting must STAY ACTIVE and post often! They can't sign up and leave!

-If I find out you are using MULTIPLE email accounts to gain points for yourself, I WILL DELETE YOUR ACCOUNT!

-The person you are recruiting must be SORTED within 2 weeks of signing up!

**If you are interested, let me know in your review!**

That's all for today!

Love,

Monica


	7. Reactions

-Hangs head in shame-

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've not updated in months! Well, here's what happened. My computer went haywire, and then I couldn't get on! I had to get a new computer and all of my old stuff is lost! From here on out everything you read is re-written from memory. It may not be as good as it was before, and I'm sorry for that. I'm lucky I had already reposted almost all of what I had. I just need to rewrite like 4 chapters...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be dumb and not have put stuff on a floppy disk.

EDIT: Someone asked for a recap, so here it is: Hermione left two years ago, when she was offered a position in America. It had been convenient timing, because Fred had just broken up with her. The only problem was, Hermione wanted to completely disappear from her old life, because she was so heartbroken. She did, however, stay in touch with two of her good friends, George and his girlfriend (Hermione's very best friend) Emily. One day, when she was on the phone with Emily, Emily accidentally let it slip to the others that Hermione was on the phone. With the other's now aware of her whereabouts, Hermione decided it was time to come home. At the same time, Fred is heartbroken, and has alienated himself from the family, basically cutting off all ties. Now, Hermione has been back, and in this chapter is about to see everyone (excluding George, Emily, and Mrs. Weasley, who all saw her at the end of the last chapter) for the first time in two years.

/7/

Ron, Harry, and Ginny trudged into the room unhappily. "What do you want mum? We were just about to eat the-" but Ron stopped himself when he looked up. "Hermione?" He asked, as if he didn't believe it was really her.

"In the flesh." She grinned.

"But... But..."

Ron looked speechless. So did Harry. It was Ginny, however, that came rushing towards her, to pull her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "You're home!"

Of her two best male friends, it was Harry who got over the shock of seeing her first. "Welcome home Hermione," he said, giving her a big welcome hug.

Ron stood a few feet away, and just stared at her.

"I don't get a hello?" She asked sadly.

Ron sighed, and then, as if fighting with himself, and then he said, "No, you do not get a hello."

"Oh," Hermione said sadly.

Ron half-smiled and walked up to her. "Because you get a hug instead."

Hermione grinned.

"I'm glad you're home," Ron said with a big smile on his face.

"I am too," she said.

Then, with strange smiles on their faces, Harry looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Harry. And then they jumped on her.

"Mercy! Mercy!" She yelled as they tickled her.

They finally got up, and everyone started laughing.

"But how?" Harry finally asked. "Your term wasn't over until the end of the month?"

"Well," Hermione said sighing. "The ministry had some time conflictions, and if I wanted to leave, it had to be done by the end of the week. And I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you succeeded!" Harry laughed. "We're surprised!"

Then, as if remembering that it was their best friend, whom that hadn't spoken to in two years, everyone began shooting out questions.

"Why didn't you write?"

"How was America?"

"What was your job like?"

"Did you make many friends? No one more so than us though, right?"

"Do you have anyone _special _we should know about?"

"Do you miss it?"

"Did you miss ME?"

Hermione sighed. "One at a time, one at a time! In order: Ron, I'm sorry I didn't write. I was afraid… America was lovely Harry. You'd really like it. My job was basically the same as here Ginny. Of course Ron, no one as good as you. Ginny, how can you even ask that! Yes, I do miss it Harry, but I'm glad to be home. And no, Ron, I didn't miss you at all." She said the last part sarcastically, and then let out a long breath.

George and Emily had been very quiet up until this point.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked them. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Well, we figured, we've talked to you, and they all haven't, so it's only fair for them to get to talk to you now."

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron.

"Ron, I don't want you to blame them. I asked them not to tell. It was my fault. My fault. Not theirs. If you want to be mad at anyone, just be mad at me."

Ron sighed. "I know I shouldn't take it out on them. I was upset." He turned to Emily and George. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so short with you. I know it wasn't your fault." And then he looked at Hermione. "And I'm not mad at you either."

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said, her eyes welling with tears. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Ron smiled. "Don't worry about it."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Hermione said, "Well, I must be going… I still have to unpack."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed. "Nonsense! It's Sunday! Surely you haven't forgotten what Sunday is!"

Hermione smiled. "Of course not Mrs. Weasley."

"Then you simply must stay!"

Hermione smiled again. "Are you sure Mrs. Weasley? I don't mean to impose…"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Of course you are not imposing! And you know I always make extra. And, that you are always welcome for dinner." Then a thought seemed to occur to Mrs. Weasley. "Speaking of dinner, I should probably go and finish making it! You six, sit, stay, chat." She looked at Hermione. "We can get caught up during dinner," She said kindly, and then walked into the kitchen.

"So when will everyone else be arriving?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Bill and Fleur can't make it tonight, and Charlie should be here in a—"

Suddenly, there was a distinct _pop _and Charlie Weasley was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello everyone!" Charlie said, smiling as he scanned the room. "How are thin—" He stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of Hermione. "Well I'll be damned," He said. "It couldn't be…"

"Hey Charlie," Hermione said quietly. Charlie and she had been pretty close before she left. He was like her older brother.

"Hey," He said smiling. "Do I get a hug?"

"Of course," she said, getting up to greet him.

She gave him a hug, and then stepped back.

"Where have you been?" He asked, almost in awe.

"America. Chicago mostly."

"That's wonderful!" He said. But then he frowned. "Why didn't you write?"

"…I didn't know what to say."

Charlie frowned slightly, but nodded. He gave her another hug and said, "Well how have you been?"

She shrugged. "Fine I suppose. You?"

"I'm good, really good." He grinned, and Hermione could instantly tell.

"You met someone?" she asked grinning.

"Yes," He said bashfully. "Yes I did."

Hermione smiled, "Well, that's excellent."

As Charlie said that though, it made her realize just how alone she was here. Sure, she was with her good friends, who she hadn't seen in ages. She was with people she loved. But they were all part of a pair. There was Ginny and Harry, and George and Emily, and even though they weren't there at the moment, even Charlie and Ron had significant others.

"Hermione," Charlie said, as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I got caught up in thoughts for a second."

Charlie smiled and then said, "Oh, well, I have to go say hi to mum, but I'll be out in a few minutes. Then you can tell me all about America." Charlie then headed into the kitchen.

That left the six of them to just sit and chat—Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and Emily and George.

"So," Hermione started. "I bet you still have a bunch of questions."

Ron was the first to speak. "Why did you leave?" He asked sadly, and slightly forcefully.

"Ron, I couldn't stay here. I saw a way out and I took it," Hermione said honestly.

Ron sighed, and looked at the floor, his cheeks getting slightly red. Hermione knew he was embarrassed for having spoken harshly.

They had been having a good time catching up—Hermione was telling them all about Chicago, and Roxana and Jenny. It was interesting, she found, to talk about them. Almost difficult, but not quite. She had expected to miss them, surely, but never this much.

She was just in the middle of telling them (only because Ron had threatened her with torture of the tickling variety if she didn't tell them) about how piss drunk she had gotten on her 21st birthday—by accident of course—when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," George said standing up. It was obvious he was still feeling guilty, and was trying to give the others as much time with Hermione as possible.

George went into the foyer, and quickly opened the door.

---

Fred had debated with himself all day. Should he do this, should he not do this? He had to know where Hermione was. He had to. He had had enough.

He had Apparated into the yard—he wasn't exactly comfortable with going straight into the house—and then crossed the lawn to the front door. Once there, he debated with himself for about another ten minutes before finally bringing his hand up to knock.

---

There, to George's horror stood the mirror image of himself.

_Oh no, _George thought, _not now!_

/7/

Okay, I'm sure I'm either missing something, or did something wrong. Again, I'm rewriting this completely from memory, and it's not exactly fresh in my mind.

But I updated… You gotta give me props for that at least :)

**New Business**: While you wait for chapter 8, how about going to read my newest Fred/Hermione? It's a one-shot, and called Comeback of the Year. It should hold you over till I get the next chapter rewritten.

Also in New Business: **PLEASE JOIN MY FRIENDS FORUM! **It's a Harry Potter forum, and it will give you a chance to debate, and just have a fun time. You get sorted into houses, and its lots of fun. If you're interested, let me know in your review.

Well, that's all for now, and I'm hoping it doesn't take so long to get the next one up!

Love,  
Monica


End file.
